El músico errante
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Kyōka había nacido en un familia musical, pero su sueño era servir en las líneas de caballeros que custodiaban el reino. Sin embargo, se quedaba hipnotizada ante la música de aquel músico errante que se había aparecido por el pueblo.


_**El músico errante**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU Fantasy-medieval**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este fic es dedicado a Layla Redfox, que me retó a escribir esto. Y bueno, me siento tan feliz porque definitivamente adoré escribirlo.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyōka había nacido en una familia musical, pero su deseo había sido ser una guerrera. Entrenar duro y servir en la corte del rey como caballero.

A sus dieciséis años, Kyōka hacía parte de la élite joven de caballeros que custodiaban al príncipe Shōto. Los deberes de Kyōka eran simples, no asistía a batallas, pero custodiaba los pueblos del reino, ayudando a los que necesiten y atrapando a quienes no cumplan las leyes.

También, podía deleitarse un poco con los olores a pan dulce, el sonido de niños riendo y las suaves cuerdas de un músico errante que había aparecido hacía una semana.

Casualmente, el puesto de guardia de Jirō estaba a unos metros de donde se colocaba el músico errante. Personas se agrupaban a su alrededor para escucharlo cantar y tocar.

La música estaba en sus venas, y Jirō en verdad sabía apreciar una buena tonada extranjera.

La tonada del músico era pegajosa, Jirō se encontró varias veces tarareandola en su camino a casa.

El músico dejó de tocar y el público aplaudió. Se quitó el sombrero y las personas depositaron monedas en él. Kyōka observó su hebras doradas brillando con él sol y se sobresaltó cuando la mirada del músico se posó en ella.

Tenía unos ojos tan dorados como monedas de oro.

Centró su mirada en el pueblo, tratando de ignorar al músico mientras podía escuchar sus botas acercándose a ella.

 _Firme, Kyōka._

 _Eres una guerrera._

—Oh, vaya hermosa caballero. ¿Qué curvas han de esconderse bajo esa armadura? —Kyōka gruñó. Sacó una moneda de oro y mostrando la frialdad que debe mostrar un caballero se la entregó.

—Aquí tienes, largo. Y el próximo comentario que hagas, te será penalizado, se debe respeto a los caballeros del rey —de reojo, pudo observar al chico sonreír, debía tener su edad.

—Uuhh, las adoro rudas. Dicen que son las más suaves en la cama —Jirō trató de no sonrojarse ante aquella insinuación. El sexo era un tema tabú entre las damas y al aparecer un tema muy común en los varones. Ella mantuvo su compostura y agarró el mango de su espada.

—Se lo advierto. Otro comentario más y mi espada le cortará la mano —gruñó, está vez fijando los ojos en el músico. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, sin duda pudo haberse llevado a muchas damas a la cama nada más con ésta.

Sin embargo, con ella no lo lograría.

El músico se alejó de ella con las manos arriba en señal de paz.

—Lo siento, Lady…

—Lady Jirō, para usted —estaba obligada a dar a conocer su apellido a quien lo solicitara, todo para establecer confianza en la gente del pueblo.

—Lady Jirō. Ha sido un placer conocerla, de parte del errante Kaminari. Espero poder tener el placer de verla mejor —le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso. Kyōka frunció el ceño con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Jamás había sido coqueteada y menos de esa forma tan violenta. Suspiró, dejó su espada y se palmeó un poco las mejillas.

No debía mostrar debilidad.

Decidió hacer sus rondas habituales luego de que el acto del músico se acabara. Del otro lado de su puesto, cuando llegó al lugar, pudo escuchar una flauta siendo tocada.

El pueblo era un lugar muy animado, y al ser grande, muchos músicos extranjeros llegaban a buscar dinero y mostrar su arte.

Así fue como su padre llegó y conoció a su madre.

Estos músicos eran diferentes. El flautista era un muchacho de cabello negro hasta el cuello, mientras que a su lado, una chica rosa (aparentemente una híbrida de troll), bailaba de manera extravagante.

A Kyōka le parecía impresionante que hubiera mujeres que hicieran una exhibición de esa forma. Ella solo llevaba pequeñas telas cubriendo sus senos y parte inferior, y un montón de cascabeles sonaban cada vez que ella se movía.

La música era también jodidamente pegajosa, hasta el punto de que el pie de Jirō se movió y ella tuvo que poner fuerza de voluntad para dejarlo quieto.

Era una guerrera, no una bailarina.

¿Qué diría el pueblo si viese a quien tenía que salvarlos bailando?

Sin embargo, el resto de personas no se resistió, hicieron un gran círculo bailando. Se juntaban y separaban, daban vueltas y reían de alegría. A Jirō le pareció una hermosa escena, la alegría de un pueblo.

Sin embargo, algo arrastrándose en el suelo llamó su atención. Parecía una lagartija roja que subía por las piernas de alguien y volvía a bajar. Kyōka continuó mirándolo, analizando si era su imaginación acaso hasta que notó que era un pequeño dragón que robaba prendas de los bailarines.

Dragón.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Bárbaros.

Calma, no debía entrar en pánico. Observó a la pequeña criatura terminar de recolectar el dinero y caminar, como si nada pasara, hasta detrás de una cabaña.

Jirō fingió que hacía sus rondas, no quería levantar sospechas por si el bárbaro tenía más personal escondido y siguió a la criatura.

No se dio cuenta que el músico y la bailarina se dieron cuenta de ella.

Jirō notó que el dragón se adentraba en el bosque y ella corrió tras él. El dragón levantó el vuelo y quiso apresurarse al saberse perseguido. Jirō sacó su espada, no había caso ya de ocultarla, y corrió tras la criatura.

No escuchó los pasos tras ella, solamente sintió cuando un cuerpo golpeó el suyo y ella cayó al suelo perdiendo su espada. Unas manos aprisionaron sus muñecas y Kyōka no pudo poner en práctica su entrenamiento al ser capturada con la guardia baja.

Unas botas marrones aparecieron frente a ella, una capa roja siendo arrastrada tras él.

—¿Por qué será que los caballeros más jóvenes creen poder hacer todo solos y no buscan ayuda? —preguntó el bárbaro. Él se agachó y su mirada cayó en Kyōka. Ella observó unos ojos rojos llenos de furia y una sonrisa arrogante—. ¿Creen que los bárbaros somos tan débiles que nos mandan a un esquincle?

—Es una chica, Bakugo —dijo la voz tras ella. Kyōka tembló, reconocía esa voz, la reconocía cantando dulces canciones. Apretó los dientes.

—Sabía que tenías algo malo, músico —Kaminari soltó una risita.

—Creo que más bien no podías despegar la vista de mi, Lady Jirō.

—No me importa que sea una chica. Sigue siendo un escuincle. Para combatir un bárbaro se necesitan cinco de ustedes —Jirō soltó una risita.

—Lo dudo, pero dejaré que los humos sigan subiendo a tu cabeza —escuchó al bárbaro gruñir.

—Katsu, ya tenemos todo, vámonos —dijo una voz diferente, bastante calma. El dragón se convirtió en un humano y Jirō no podía creerlo, las historias eran reales. Jirō escuchó otros pasos acercarse y unos cascabeles sonar.

Maldición.

El flautista y la bailarina.

¡Qué idiota había sido ella!

—Conviertete —gruñó el bárbaro. Jirō esperaba que la matara, como le habían contado que hacían en las historias. Miró con sorpresa cuando el dragón que antes había parecido una lagartija, se convirtió en uno un poco más grande, pero lo suficientemente pequeño para no llamar la atención. El bárbaro estaba a su espalda. El flautista y la bailarina subieron tras él.

—¡Ven, Kaminari! —gritó la bailarina.

—Alguien debe sostenerla mientras escapan. Váyanse, yo iré después —el bárbaro frunció el ceño mientras el dragón gruñía y negaba con la cabeza— ¡Confíen en mí!

—Vamos —dijo el bárbaro—. Chispitas saldrá de esta. Sobrevive, imbécil —y el dragón comenzó su vuelo. Sintió que la liberaban y ella enseguida se dio la vuelta para darle una patada en la barbilla al músico logrando que éste soltara un gruñido.

A lo lejos, pudo notar que el dragón aumentaba su tamaño y se alejaba más.

Apretó los dientes con frustración ¿Qué clase de caballero era si dejaba escapar a un bárbaro y su dragón?

¿Qué clase de caballero podría llamarse cuando había sido derrotada por el enemigo?

¿Qué clase de caballero podría ser si había sido tan tonta de ir sola?

¡Era una tonta!

El músico aún gemía de dolor en el suelo. Kyōka desató toda su frustración en él. Lo puso de espaldas y con la cuerda que usualmente guardaba, le ató las manos a la espalda.

Lo hizo levantarse mientras él soltaba una risita divertida. ¿Qué le veía de divertido a todo esto?

Como si él leyera su mente, decidió responder:

—Sabes que la relación ha avanzando cuando uno de los dos es atado.

Kyōka solamente lo empujó.

 _ **.**_

—¿Me dices que dejaste escapar a un bárbaro que estaba en los terrenos del reino? —Kyōka se encogió un poco ante la reprimenda de su superior— ¿Que solo capturaste a uno de sus compañeros?

—Señor, eran demasiados.

—¡Silencio! —Kyōka se encogió ante el grito— ¡Se supone que eres parte de la élite! ¿Cómo crees que podríamos darte un puesto en la caballería si no pudiste con unos bandidos! —el nudo en la garganta de Jirō se apretó más—. Serás rebajada de puesto, quedarás de guardia del músico que capturaste —Jirō levantó la cabeza y miró los fríos ojos de su superior.

—¡Pero fue solo un error! —replicó.

—¡En el campo de batalla, un error te cuesta la vida! Te subiré de puesto cuando demuestres que te lo mereces.

Y sin decir más nada, salió de la caverna. Kyōka apretó los dientes, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de frustración y se pegó contra la pared. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas cuando el músico soltó un silbido.

—Vaya que hay sensibilidad bajo esa armadura —comentó. No había tono burlón en su voz, y sus ojos dorados la miraban con curiosidad—. Es la primera vez que recibes una reprimenda de esa forma ¿no? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿16?

—Calla, todo esto es por su culpa —gruñó ella. Kaminari bufó y se apoyó en la reja de la puerta.

—Siempre es culpa de los bárbaros. Tú eras la que estaba dispuesta a atacar a Bakugo sin nosotros hacer nada.

—¡Estaban robando! —Kaminari soltó una risita y se rascó la mejilla.

—Nos estábamos surtiendo. Pero siendo serios, ustedes atacan bárbaros sin consideración —Kyōka se colocó firme, mirando el fondo del calabozo.

—Tenemos órdenes de atacar al enemigo.

—¿Pero por qué es el enemigo? ¿Por qué la caza de brujas está activa? ¿Por qué odian tanto a los que son diferentes a ustedes? —Kyōka fue a abrir la boca para responder, pero de su boca no salieron palabras. No sabía.

No tenía idea porque había órdenes de atrapar bárbaros y brujas. No sabía, solamente ella seguía órdenes.

—Solo sigo órdenes —respondió ella. Kaminari suspiró y tarareó mirando al techo de la caverna.

—Tal vez debas replantearte hacia donde das tu fidelidad —le dijo, y antes de que Kyōka pudiera replicar, continuó—, no sabes cuándo bárbaros y brujas inocentes han muerto de sus manos.

Y se alejó de la puerta. Jirō observó que se acostaba en la paja que había en el suelo de la celda. El músico había suplicado para que le dejarán su guitarra, y como su jefe no había estado de buen humor con ella y no quería lidiar con un prisionero estresante, se la dejó. Kyōka observó cuando él tomaba la guitarra y comenzaba a tocar. Su voz era suave y reconfortante.

Jirō escuchó sus tonadas, canciones de aventuras. Poemas de dragones y brujas. Pero también comenzó a contar algo sobre un pueblo reprimido y escondido por la tiranía de un reino.

Kyōka apretó los dientes y volvió a mirar frente a ella. Trató de hacer oídos sordos al músico que solo quería hacerla cambiar de lealtad.

 _ **.**_

En su cambio de turno, Jirō se encontró con Momo y Tenya para desayunar en las cocinas del castillo y luego se dirigiría a su casa para dormir todo el día y volver a tomar su turno en la noche.

El músico rubio no había dormido en toda la noche, y el turno de Kyōka se vio inundado de música y aquella suave e hipnotizante voz. Había escuchado canciones e historias, había girado a mirar al prisionero y vuelto a su puesto cuando aquellos ojos dorados se habían posado en ella.

—Eh, Momo —llamó Jirō comiendo un poco de pan. Su amiga la miró, esperando su pregunta—. ¿Sabes cómo comenzó el conflicto del reino con los bárbaros? —Momo colocó su índice sobre sus labios pensando. A Jirō siempre le impresionó lo bonita que era su amiga.

Momo parecía más una princesa que un caballero, pero era definitivamente una formidable guerrera. Era la favorita del príncipe Shōto y su guardia personal.

—Me han comentado que fue que un bárbaro alado secuestró a la princesa Fuyumi cuando ella tenía once años —respondió su amiga.

—¡Incorrecto! —exclamó Tenya levantando la mano— ¡Mi hermano mayor me comentó que fue un dragón que quemó el rostro del príncipe Shōto hace once años! Aunque él tampoco está seguro —esa parecía un poco más lógica, dada la cicatriz en el rostro del príncipe.

—¿A que vino de repente esa pregunta, Kyōka? —preguntó Momo— ¿Fue por lo de los bárbaros con los que te topaste ayer? —Kyōka se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado. Usualmente los caballeros no hacían preguntas y solo se regían a obedecer, temía ser castigada por preguntar.

—Solo curiosidad.

Había algo que no encajaba en la historia y Jirō se reprendió porque el músico la había hecho cuestionar para quien trabajaba. Pero es que Jirō era justa, y quería salvar a las personas, pero ¿Como has de hacerlo si estás atentando contra personas inocentes, sean bárbaros o no?

Desde que él le despertó la duda de lo inocente que podrían ser los bárbaros, ella había comenzado a dudar.

Y temía descubrir si en verdad tenía razón.

 _ **.**_

Llegó a tiempo a su turno y su compañero le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza de despedida para salir de las prisiones.

—Buenas noches, Lady Jirō —escuchó al prisionero. Jirō podía ignorarlo, pero decidió acceder a los buenos modales que le habían inculcado y respondió.

—Buenas noches —saludó ella llegando a su puesto. Kaminari se levantó y se acercó a la reja.

—Es tan agradable ver su bonito rostro por aquí —aquello le hizo girar la cabeza para que el prisionero lo viese el sonrojo que de repente decidió aparecerse en su rostro.

No estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos de esa forma, usualmente Momo era la que los recibía cuando ambas estaban de civil en el pueblo.

—Lo dices porque no has visto a Lady Yaoyozoru —le respondió. Miró la bandeja vacía dentro de la celda—. ¿Ya cenaste? —el prisionero asintió.

—Debo admitir que pensé que me harían pasar hambre, he estado en peores prisiones —Jirō enarcó una ceja.

—¿En cuántos has cometido crímenes?

—Digamos que no puedes coquetear con la princesa de un reino, no todos los reinos te aprisionan, a veces te mandan a la horca —Kaminari hizo una mueca que provocó una risita en Jirō, sin embargo, se logró recomponer enseguida—. Vaya, que linda y sonora risa —Kyōka desvió la vista. La mención del coqueteo de la princesa le recordó algo.

—Investigué porque la enemistad entre nuestro reino y el suyo —comentó. Ni siquiera sabía porque había comenzado aquello más que por las dudas que el rubio sembró en su corazón. Kaminari fijó sus hermosos (porque maldición, eran malditamente hermosos) ojos oro en ella—. Se dice que un bárbaro alado intento secuestrar a la princesa, y también está la historia de un dragón que quemó el rostro del príncipe —Kaminari soltó una risita amarga.

—Lo supuse. Siempre somos los culpables.

—¿No tienes nada para refutarlo?

—¿Me vas a creer?

—No —Kaminari la miró—. Pero me gustaría escuchar su versión, después de todo, tengo la noche entera para vigilarte.

Kaminari suspiró y miró a Jirō. La mirada dorada del rubio estaba fija en la suya, como si pudiera decirle algo con la mente.

—¿Estás tratando de comunicarte telemáticamente conmigo? —preguntó la caballero con una ceja enarcada. El rubio soltó una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, eso es una habilidad de las brujas, no mía. Solo admiraba lo verdaderamente hermosa que eres —Kyōka giró nuevamente el rostro al sentir sus mejillas arder.

Se sentía demasiado vulnerable cuando recibía los elogios de él.

—Vas a contar tu versión ¿Sí o no? —preguntó ella con furia. Kaminari sonrió.

—No sé mucho tampoco, pero veremos. En el reino bárbaro, hay distintos pueblos con su propios jefes. Yo soy del pueblo del trueno, nuestros hechiceros de fortalecen en la lluvia… en fin, la Reina de los bárbaros y el Rey Enji planearon una alianza entre ambos reinos. ¿Como se manifiesta una alianza entre reinos?

—Matrimonio —concluyó Jirō. Kaminari asintió.

—Ahí es en donde entra el bárbaro alado de su historia. El bárbaro alado es el hijo del jefe del pueblo del aire del reino bárbaro. Era el que más cerca de encontraba de la edad de la princesa. Sin embargo, de repente los acuerdos se rompieron y él fue tomado bajo custodia sin razón aparente. Hay rumores de que la Reina enloqueció, ya estaba un poco mal de la cabeza, pero al enterarse del compromiso de su hija la hizo perder un poco más la cordura. Le lanzó agua caliente a la persona más cercana que tenía en ese momento, el tercer príncipe. He visto la quemadura de ese príncipe ¿Crees que un dragón podría hacer una quemadura así? Kirishima no puede soplar fuego en su forma pequeña y en su forma grande le hubiera quemado todo el rostro y hasta perdido el ojo.

—¿Por qué el Rey Enji acusaría a tu pueblo, entonces? —Kaminari se encogió de hombros.

—¿No crees que la locura de una reina crearía más desconfianza en el reino y su forma de gobernar en vez de un pueblo rebelde que intentó secuestrar a una princesa? —Jirō no tuvo palabras para refutar aquello.

Suspiró, el maldito tenía razón.

Kyōka sintió que no debió haber preguntado nada de eso, su historia tenía un poco de sentido, después de todo, la Reina no se había visto en varios años, permanecía encerrada en su habitación. Pero de igual forma podría estar inventando la historia, él era un charlatán y si Kyōka le creía esta historia y sembraba dudas en su corazón del reino en que nació, iba a cumplir su cometido.

Sin embargo, ella le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

—Gracias por contarmelo —le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y volvió a su puesto. Kaminari había quedado paralizado, había creído ver un ángel cuando la caballero sonrió.

Le costó moverse e ir a tomar su guitarra para tocar.

 _ **.**_

Mordió su labio mientras se acercaba a Momo. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, que no debía hacerlo, pero la duda sembrada en su corazón (el maldito lo había logrado) le picaba y necesitaba saber la verdad.

—Momo —saludó Jirō a su amiga que se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina a desayunar.

—Kyōka —me saludó ella con una sonrisa. Kyōka quería preguntarle lo que necesitaba antes de llegar a la cocina, dado que no podía hacerlo frente a Tenya.

—Espera —detuvo a su amiga por la mano. Momo se giró a verla extrañada. Jirō nunca se veía tan nerviosa como ese día.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —Momo asintió. Le extrañaba las preguntas que Kyōka le estaba haciendo en estos días. Los caballeros no preguntaban, solo seguían órdenes. Jirō jaló a su amiga a un lado para que nadie pudiese escucharlas— Eres muy apegada a la familia real ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Kyōka jugó con sus dedos.

—Yo solo… escuché unas historias y quería saber si eran reales.

—¿Estás dudando de tu lealtad, Kyōka? —preguntó Momo alterada. Kyōka se sonrojó y tapó la boca de su amiga.

—¡No! Es solo… quiero saber la verdad, hay algo que esconden —Momo quitó la mano de Kyōka.

—Sabes que no podemos cuestionarnos las cosas. Solo seguir órdenes —aquello enfureció a Kyōka.

—¿Qué clase de Reino nos oculta cosas?

—Aquel que nos protege —le respondió su amiga con firmeza. Kyōka debió haberlo previsto, Momo y Tenya eran de los de seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, además de que venían de familias que había servido al reino desde hace mucho.

Kyōka se sintió frutrada, si la familia real no se esforzara tanto en ocultar las cosas, ella creería. Ahora se sentía molesta, porque se sentía engañada, que estaba dando su lealtad a algo de lo cual no sabía.

Soltó un gruñido y pataleó hasta su casa, ignorando el llamado de su amiga.

Su corazón se volcó ¿En qué momento su corazón había decidido tomar otro rumbo que su lealtad? ¿Qué su sueño?

¿Por qué había dejado tanto de confiar en quienes le daban el pan a la boca?

El maldito músico había sembrado dudas en ella.

Ese idiota… con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos preciosos y… y con esa bonita voz y… esos halagos, y… esas hermosas historias que ella se quedaba escuchando toda la noche.

Toda la maldita noche que él se quedaba en la reja de la celda solo para hablarle.

—¡Argh! —gritó de frustración y pateó un barril vacío. Su cara calentándose.

Estaba cayendo en los encantos del músico y él solamente le estaba coqueteando para poder escapar. Iba a romper su corazón apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Entró a su casa, ignoró el saludo de sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación. Con un gruñido se lanzó a su cama con frustración.

Necesitaba cortar el lazo con el músico y centrarse más en su sueño.

 _ **.**_

Era malditamente difícil, Kyōka tenía que admitirlo.

Era jodidamente difícil cuando apenas ella llegaba, Kaminari le sonreía como no debería sonreír alguien a su captor. Y sobre todo por el hermoso brillo en aquellos orbes dorados.

Pasó como una semana en eso, ella llegando en su turno de la noche a escucharlo cantar y contar historias. Hablaron algunas cosas que podrían verse personales. Pero que él había tenido la confianza de contarle a ella, así como ella a él.

Él le contaba algunas costumbres de su pueblo, como los pararrayos los días de lluvia para recolectar la electricidad. El reino de los bárbaros usaba electricidad, no velas. Y era algo que a Kyōka le parecía magnifico.

Tenían una tecnología que el Reino Endeavor, podría desear.

¿Acaso por eso iban a hacer la alianza?

—El dragón se llama Kirishima —comentó Kaminari sacándola de sus pensamientos, Kyōka no había tenido el valor de preguntarle sobre los sujetos que estaba con él hasta ahora—, es un híbrido de dragón y está emparejado con Bakugo.

—¿El bárbaro? —Kaminari asintió.

—A diferencia de la creencia popular, el pueblo bárbaro cree mucho en el amor. Ve poder, sí, pero son muy pasionales. No les importa si son de una raza diferente. Mina, por ejemplo, ella es una híbrida de troll, y tiene tres años de relación con Sero —Kyōka observó que el rostro de Kaminari se suavizó, tenía unas facciones suaves para un chico. Kyōka se había acostumbrado a ver muchachos entrenados para ser caballeros que jamás tendría un rostro tan bonito y delicado como la del rubio.

Se sonrojó un poco ante sus pensamientos.

—Me dan envidia, lo admito —respondió él—. Encontrar a alguien a quien amar —aquello le hizo enarcar una ceja.

—¿Enserio? Pareces ese tipo de chico que puede llevarse cualquier dama a la cama —contestó ella—. Sé cómo son los de tu tipo, mi padre también fue un músico errante hasta conocer a mi madre —Kaminari soltó una risita y la miró, Kyōka podía sentir como sus vellos se erizaban ante la fija mirada dorada del músico. Él le lanzó una mirada coqueta.

—No te lo niego. Pero hay una diferencia entre una aventura de una noche y conseguir una pareja de por vida. Esas damas tampoco quieren una relación seria con alguien que viaja mucho.

—¿Quién lo querría?—soltó una risita.

—Me gusta, Lady Jirō —comentó el músico provocando que la risa de Jirō se detuviera y mirara al rubio. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que podía escucharlo en sus oídos.

—¿Eh?

—Así como escuchó. Nunca había conocido a una chica como usted —Kyōka rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, dijiste que tenías conquistas.

—Las tengo, pero creo que me he enamorado de usted —Jirō se sonrojó más. Se sintió débil, frágil.

No.

Sacó su espada y apuntó al chico con una mirada furiosa.

—Ya basta de tus juegos mentales —gruñó ella. Observó verdadera confusión de los ojos dorados del músico.

—No estoy jugando, digo la verdad. Recuerde, los bárbaros somos pasionales.

—¿Enamorarse de mí en menos de una semana? ¡Es absurdo!

—¿Desde cuándo hay un tiempo estipulado para amar a alguien? Basta con el sentir y entender que es lo que se siente.

—¡Basta de eso! Sé las tácticas de los bárbaros. Lo mismo hiciste para hacerme dudar de mi gente.

—¿Qué gano yo con hacerte dudar? Solo abrirte los ojos de la sociedad en la que vives. ¿Qué clase de pueblo le miente a su gente? ¿Qué clase de Rey no mantiene informado a quienes deben protegerlo? —las manos le temblaron, la espada tembló y Kyōka jadeó.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba que la hiciera dudar.

Pero también le gustaba.

—Quieres que te ayude a escapar y luego romperme el corazón ¡Así son ustedes! —Kaminari la miró sorprendida y luego soltó una risita.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda para escapar! Pude haberlo hecho hace mucho, pero quería estar junto a ti —los ojos de Jirō se llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía que sentía, no sabía que podía hacer.

Escuchó una explosión que la hizo soltar la espada. En la celda, había explotado la pared posterior, la que daba a la salida.

El bárbaro rubio estaba en el lugar, sonriendo.

—He vuelto, chispitas —Kaminari le sonrió con tristeza. Jirō observó dolor en sus ojos dorados.

—Adios, Jirō.

Tardó en caer en cuenta que pasaba y tomó las llaves para abrir la reja de la celda mientras Kaminari se alejaba. Cuando entro a la celda y corrió hacia el agujero, era demasiado tarde. Ambos bárbaros habían subido al dragón.

—Maldita sea —gritó Kyōka. Su aliento se escapó de sus labios al sentir una patada en su espalda que la hizo caer. En el suelo se giró para ver a su jefe molesto.

—¡Eres una inútil! —le gritó.

—¡Pu-puedo repararlo, Lord…!

—¡Cállate! Lo dejaste escapar ¡Eres una buena para nada! —blandió su espada y la dejó caer en el brazo de la chica logrando que ésta soltara un grito de dolor—. No necesitamos chicas frágiles en nuestras líneas ¿Sabes que hacemos con los débiles, Lady Jirō? —los ojos de Jirō se llenaron de lágrimas. El caballero sacó la espada de su brazo logrando que ella gritara y la levantó sobre su cabeza—. Los ejecutamos.

La espada brillo y Jirō cerró los ojos esperando la muerte. El sonido de espada chocando con otra le hizo abrir los ojos para ver una capa roja sobre ella.

El bárbaro.

—¡Chispas, apúrate! —gritó. Jirō se sintió levantada y se encontró con Kaminari.

Había vuelto.

Por ella.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? ¿Vienes conmigo? —Hubo un nudo que se le hizo a Jirō en la garganta. Bakugo había derrumbado a su jefe.

Líder de los caballeros que quería matarla por su incompetencia.

Si se quedaba, moriría.

Si se iba, sería una marginada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tomó la suave mano de Kaminari.

—Voy —le dijo. Kaminari le dio una brillante sonrisa y corrió hacia el dragón. Silbó y el bárbaro enterró la espada en el brazo del líder y corrió hacia el dragón. Se subió de un salto y el animal salto enseguida hacia el cielo.

Con toda la adrenalina disminuida, Jirō soltó un quejido y se cubrió la herida en su brazo.

—Oh, maldición —se quejó Kaminari. Rompió parte de su camisa y cubrió el brazo de Jirō con esa tela, apretando para detener la hemorragia. Kyōka lo observó, el cabello rubio agitado por la brisa, su corazón se derrumbó al saberse ahora ser una marginada de su pueblo, pero al mismo tiempo se hinchaba por el regreso de él.

—¿Por qué volviste? —le preguntó ella. Kaminari la miró y la envolvió en un abrazo. Jirō pudo sentir el latido fuerte de su corazón.

—¿En verdad creíste que mentía sobre lo que siento por ti? —le respondió—. Apenas me di cuenta que iban a matarte, tenía que volver. Sé que es tu suelo ser caballero, pero no puedes hacerlo si estás muerta.

» No podía dejarte morir.

Los ojos de Kyōka brillaron y la sonrisa del músico se amplió.

—Además, siempre quise saber cómo sentía recrear las historias en donde la princesa es secuestrada por el dragón —aquello logró hacerla soltar una risita, el bárbaro delante de ellos soltó un bufido mientras el dragón soltaba un chillido. Ella sabía que él había dicho eso a propósito para hacerla sentir bien— Kyōka —ella le había dicho su verdadero nombre hacía unos días, y se escuchaba tan bien en su voz—, ¿puedo besarte?

Denki, sí, él también me había dado su nombre, tenía las mejillas rojas. Tal vez nunca ante sabía pedido un beso. Jirō nunca había dado uno.

Sin embargo, antes de que su cerebro lo procesara, ella contestó.

—Sí.

Y aunque pudiera ver su pueblo alejándose bajo de ella, Jirō lo ignoró e ignoró la sensación de dolor de dejar su antigua vida al sumergirse en los labios de Denki.

Podía sentir como si la electricidad corriera en su ser.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Me he dado cuenta que este, un One Shot Todomomo del fictober y el One Shot del IzuOcha Week están bastante conectados. Aquí ya creo una pequeña trama central de lo que parece mi próximo fic XD**_

 _ **Debo admitir que me gustan los finales abiertos XD**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y discúlpenme si peco con el Ooc.**_

 _ **La escena de Mina es inspirada en una escena de la película de Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. La escena en donde Lucy está bailando de esa forma y distrayendo a todos para robar un anillo.**_

 _ **Espero que esto les haya gustado, especialmente a ti, Layla, espero que haya cumplido tus espectativas :")**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **Miles de besos!**_


End file.
